


Науке неизвестно

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drama, Elements of Het, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Normal Life, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: После смерти Мэри Джон приходит на Бейкер-стрит и обнаруживает, что у Шерлока в жизни все вовсе не так, как ему представлялось.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 4





	Науке неизвестно

**Author's Note:**

> "Фиксит" к первой серии, который после второй серии станет АУ к четвертому сезону. Мы старательно успевали его написать до выхода второй — и таки успели :) Это очень добрый и справедливый фанфик, где все получают по заслугам. Даже Майкрофт.
> 
> Написано 8 января 2017.

«Ты похож на депрессивную панду», — сообщил Джон своему отражению в зеркале и принялся старательно чистить зубы. У «панды» были причины для депрессии, что не уменьшало отвращения к отражению. А ведь это осточертевшее лицо нужно было еще и побрить, Джону казалось, что щетина не нравится Рози, когда та натыкалась на нее ручкой, и это означало лишних пятнадцать минут утреннего созерцания отражения.

Хандра наваливалась на него привычным безжизненным шерстяным одеялом, которое мешало дышать и было исключительно серым, сковывало движения, утомляло. Вяло выйдя из ванной, Джон вдруг понял, что хотел бы на пять минут сбросить его, забыть, что Мэри умерла, Мэри умерла-мэриумерла-мэриумерла-умерла-умерла-мертва. Вернуться туда, куда нет возврата, вдохнуть воздух полной грудью.  
Очутиться на Бейкер-стрит.

И это оказалось легко. Сдать ребенка Молли, доехать автобусом до подземки, поезд-пересадка-поезд — и недостижимая, невозвратимая прошлая жизнь выросла перед его глазами. Незачем было заходить внутрь, Шерлок мог бы подумать, что Джон пришел к нему, а не к своему прошлому, нет, заходить посмотреть на родные стены точно не стоило. Может, стоило заглянуть в Спиди? Джон всерьез задумался над этим, когда из дому вышел улыбающийся Шерлок.

Бесстыдно довольный жизнью, несомненно не страдающий, двигающийся легко и свободно — без всякого угнетающего одеяла тоски — Шерлок. Это казалось противоестественным. Джон всегда замечал ошибки в поведении Шерлока с другими людьми, но все же машиной без чувств он точно не был, и совершенно не печалиться о смерти Мэри, с которой он дружил, даже для Шерлока было слишком… бесчеловечно. Невозможно. Немыслимо.

Джон застыл, растерянно глядя вслед, но детектив, всегда гордившийся тем, что замечает все улики на месте преступления, в жизни, как часто случалось, был совершенно невнимателен, тем более к людям и своего… точнее, бывшего своего блогера не заметил.

Тот так и стоял, глядя вслед удаляющейся спине Шерлока в его вечном и неизменном пальто, потом перевел взгляд на закусочную Спиди и дверь Бейкер-стрит, потом — снова вниз по улице, словно надеялся, как Шерлок во время расследования, вдруг заметить что-то, что даст ему разгадку, поможет объяснить поведение друга. Бывшего друга. Однако увидел лишь Шерлока, возвращающегося обратно. С пакетом из супермаркета и картонной коробкой в руках. В коробке были капкейки, один из которых Шерлок с удовольствием уплетал прямо на ходу, из пакета торчал сельдерей, задорно помахивая листиками в такт шагам. 

И это зрелище вовсе не развеяло недоумение Джона — скорее уж наоборот. Шерлок ходит за продуктами, а не заказывает какую-нибудь дрянь из доставки. И, видимо, собирается готовить. Ест пирожные, хотя обычно ограничивался первым попавшимся печеньем, не особо выбирая. Словно с исчезновением Джона у него в жизни случились какие-то очень приятные, и притом серьезные изменения.

Увидев Джона, Шерлок растерялся, прекратил жевать и, продолжая судорожно удерживать капкейк, будто это был спасательный круг, напряженной походкой подошел к нему. Состоявшийся разговор можно было смело назвать самым бессмысленным в их жизни. Даже когда Шерлок говорил с воздушным шариком, в этом было больше чувств и значения. И гораздо меньше пауз.

— Привет… как дела?

— Нормально…

— У меня тоже ничего… Как Рози? — тут Шерлок пристально вытаращился на Джона, как он умел, будто сканировал.

«Дедуцирует», — с раздражением подумал Джон. Ну и пускай дедуцирует — что Джон плохо спит, даже когда дочь дает возможность, что работает, как проклятый, что у него нет аппетита, что он рассеянный от переутомления — по каким-нибудь там пятнам на рукаве. Пускай видит все.

— Рози хорошо… — ответил Джон и, не удержавшись, добавил: — И я тоже ничего.

— Ну… Я пойду…

— Пока.

Шерлок скрылся за дверью и принялся медленно подниматься по лестнице. «Я выглядел, как идиот. И улыбался! И еще этот капкейк, господи, что Джон про меня подумал? Что я радуюсь избавлению от Мэри и от него в своей жизни? Жаль, что науке неизвестны способы избавления от идиотизма».

— Ты вернулся, дорогой, — промурлыкал из гостиной знакомый голос, едва Шерлок вошел на кухню.

— Вернулся, — буркнул он, поставив пакет и коробку на стол. От разговора с Джоном он чувствовал себя настолько растерянным, что даже забыл потребовать не называть его «дорогой».

— Как там Джон? — поинтересовалась Ирэн, появившись в дверях.

— Сказал, что нормально. Ты следила за мной через окно.

— Само собой, — она пожала плечами и уселась на стул, пододвинув к себе капкейки. — И за ним тоже, перед тем, как отправить тебя в магазин. Он там добрых пятнадцать минут торчал, разглядывая дверь.

— И зачем ты это сделала? — хмуро поинтересовался Шерлок. — Что теперь Джон обо мне будет думать? Что мне плевать?

Ирэн внимательно уставилась на него снизу вверх, а потом осторожно погладила пальцем по ладони. Она так постоянно делала — то проводила рукой по волосам, то вот гладила пальцем по руке или по щеке, то еще что-нибудь, и Шерлок до сих пор не решил, как к этому относиться, хотя вспоминать потом было приятно. Он выражал внимание иначе, но если ей нравилось так…

— Бедняга, ты тоже растерялся… я должна была предположить, — она вздохнула. — Джон будет думать, что что-то пошло не так, что ты ведешь себя совершенно иначе, чем он ожидал, и не будет понимать, почему. Он же не знает, что я тут и тебе нравится покупать мне пирожные. И это хорошо, потому что он наконец-то задумается — о тебе, а не о себе. И, может быть, надумает что-нибудь дельное. И, в конце концов, он хотел, чтобы ты его не трогал — ну, вот ты и не трогаешь, живешь своей жизнью, ровно то, чего он от тебя требовал.

Шерлок фыркнул, так как менее всего был готов согласиться с тем, что он бедняга. Даже если и растерялся, все равно это не повод!

— Женщина, не стоит так много фантазировать. Лучше ешь свои пирожные, раз уж они тебе были так необходимы. И давай все же подумаем над тем маленьким дельцем в Истборне… 

Ирэн улыбнулась и, сделав вид, что послушалась, откусила капкейк. Прекращать «фантазировать» она совершенно не собиралась, тем более, как-то помогать Шерлоку разобраться с внезапно поразившим Джона истерическим безумием кроме нее никто не собирался — вероятно, просто не представляли, как. Ирэн тоже не была уверена, что у нее что-нибудь выйдет, но и сидеть сложа руки не могла.

— Могу поспорить, Джон теперь будет торчать на том углу регулярно — хотя бы для того, чтобы выяснить, что с тобой творится, — ответила она и снова погладила Шерлока по руке. — И давай сюда свое дельце, под пирожные отлично думается, особенно про загадочные преступления.

Возвращался домой Джон в полной растерянности и, как и предсказывала Ирэн, действительно всю дорогу думал о Шерлоке. Не то чтобы Джон было возмущен тем, как Шерлок так мог, но как он мог? В самом деле! Это же Мэри! Мэри, которой Шерлок простил выстрел в себя раньше, чем Джон! Мэри, ради которой он убил Магнуссена! Мэри, которую он предпочитал Джону как помощницу в расследованиях. Мэри, которую он спасал и все-таки не уберег. Разве Шерлоку могло быть все равно?

«Не могло», — окончательно постановил Джон уже дома, укладывая Рози в кроватку. Значит, с Шерлоком что-то было не так. Совершенно точно — и с пирожными, и с сельдереем, и с этим довольным улыбающимся лицом ровно в тот момент, когда Джон походил на депрессивную панду. Что могло быть «не так» с Шерлоком, он предположил сразу же, и это предположение ему очень-очень сильно не понравилось. Настолько, что Джон едва не кинулся звонить Грегу, но тут же остановил себя: вот еще не хватало, чтобы инспектор потом передал Шерлоку, что Джон волнуется. Особенно если он волнуется зря. Идея звонить Майкрофту выглядела еще хуже, а больше было и некому… Выяснить, не взялся ли Шерлок снова употреблять наркотики, Джону нужно было самому — последить внимательнее за квартирой на Бейкер-стрит, только спрятаться, чтобы Шерлок его не заметил.

Майкрофт медленно отхлебнул чай и продолжил увлеченно смотреть на экран, передающий картинку с уличных камер наблюдения. В конце концов, раньше он этого никогда не видел, не считая той записи из Пакистана, настоящей, а не поддельной. Но там ситуация была значительно более напряженная, а тут его брат и эта Адлер просто отлично проводили время, бегая по лондонским переулкам. Она по такому случаю даже каблуки сняла и кроссовки надела, подумать только, какая самоотверженность! 

Он сделал еще несколько глотков чая и вздохнул. Майкрофт относился к себе достаточно критично, чтобы понимать, что сейчас прячет за ехидством серьезное беспокойство. Во-первых, наличие Ирэн никак не решало проблемы с Джоном, во-вторых, она по-прежнему скрывалась и не могла оставаться тут вечно. Хотя, безусловно, так было лучше. Для Шерлока, Майкрофту наличие этой женщины под боком у него и у брата добавляло изрядно беспокойства, но он готов был потерпеть. Он вздохнул еще раз и, наблюдая за тем, как две фигуры, мужская и женская, уходят по переулку, весьма сентиментально держась за руки, саркастично фыркнул. Потому что беспокойство, увы, не проходило.

Это сделалось дурной привычкой: оставляя Рози на доброту Молли, тащиться на Бейкер-стрит и пытаться выявить нездоровую тягу Шерлока к наркотикам. Еще Джон подолгу разговаривал с миссис Хадсон и самой Молли, надеясь, что они расскажут ему о Шерлоке сами, но те, как назло, не говорили о назойливом Холмсе ничего. Будто если Джон сказал, что не желает о нем никогда больше слышать, он и впрямь больше не желает. Могли бы, в конце концов, попытаться хоть что-то восстановить между ним и Шерлоком, успокоить Джона рассказом, но они молчали, и не спрашивать же было их! Потому он говорил о Рози, о Рози, еще о Рози, о работе и немного о мелких проблемах Молли и миссис Хадсон. И никогда о Шерлоке.

Единственным наблюдателем этой драмы — или комедии, уж как посмотреть — оставался все тот же вездесущий Майкрофт. Только он знал, что за Джоном, который наблюдает за Шерлоком, тем временем зачем-то наблюдает Ирэн. Впрочем, он наблюдал за обоими, а Шерлок наверняка догадывался обо всех троих, замыкая тем самым цепочку. Это было забавно, и, как обычно, самым несведущим в ситуации оставался Джон Уотсон. Что ж, была в этом некая незыблемость. 

— Все, хватит откладывать, — решительно объявила Ирэн однажды утром и даже стукнула по столу кружкой с кофе, для убедительности.

— Что откладывать? — с недоумением спросил Шерлок, приподняв бровь.

— Ради бога, Шерлок! Поездку на кладбище, ты третий день собираешься, хватит откладывать.

— Я не откладываю, — проворчал Шерлок. — У меня было дело. А потом… я архив разбирал.  
Ирэн протяжно вздохнула и тут же потрепала его по взъерошенным с утра волосам. Она всегда так делала — трогала Шерлока то так, то этак.

— Хочешь, я поеду с тобой? Появляться поблизости от могилы мне не стоит, конечно — мало ли кого мы там встретим, но поехать я могу. А потом сходим куда-нибудь пообедать, дела у тебя сейчас нет.  
Шерлок собрался решительно отказаться и сам не поверил, когда услышал, как отвечает:

— Пожалуй, так будет… неплохо, — а потом вдруг поделился: — Она навещала мою могилу, вместе с Джоном. А теперь я иду навещать ее. Это немного странно отчего-то.

— Я навещала твою могилу, а теперь еду вместе с тобой навещать чужую, это тоже несколько странно, — задумчиво ответила Ирэн, после чего закончила очень решительным тоном: — Но правильно.

Так что они поехали — стараниями Ирэн, именно в такое время, когда Джон мог бы увидеть одинокую фигуру Шерлока, стоящую возле могилы с цветами в левой руке, о которых он явно забыл, о чем-то общаясь с Мэри. Джону не хватило духу подойти ближе и услышать, что именно Шерлок говорит ей.  
Ирэн наблюдала за ними обоими издали и надеялась, что Джон все-таки решится на разговор, но тот подходить не стал. Как, впрочем, и в прошлый раз, когда первым подошел Шерлок, и все остальные разы, когда он следил за Бейкер-стрит из-за угла, даже не пытаясь поговорить. Ирэн протяжно вздохнула: наверное, кто-то менее упрямый Шерлока в качестве соседа не выдержал бы, но сейчас это упрямство ужасно злило. «Если ты в ближайшее время не сделаешь что-нибудь, Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, я перейду к анонимным письмам с угрозами», — подумала она.

С кладбища он уезжал с камнем на сердце. Ему сейчас это выражение казалось вполне буквальным: будто в груди лежало, придавливая тяжестью, что-то огромное, твердое и тяжелое. Оно делало бы очень больно, если бы не давило настолько сильно, а так — боль была глухой, не острой, как ноющий зуб. «Вполне выносимо», — подумал Джон, примеряясь к этому новому ощущению. Теперь с ним предстояло жить, долго, так же, как с хронической усталостью, окутывающим его серым одеялом и пустотой внутри, образовавшейся после смерти Мэри. 

Новое чувство было про Шерлока, это Джон прекрасно понимал — несложная задачка, даже для такого идиота, как он. Там, где раньше были обида и злость, потом — обида и недоумение, как Шерлок может спокойно жить после всего случившегося, теперь лежал камень. И под ним болело сердце. Ныло, ныло, бесконечно ныло… Шерлок пришел на могилу друга. Шерлок переживал про смерть Мэри, с которой они были друзьями. Вероятно, винил себя — скорее всего да. Он мог выглядеть равнодушной скотиной, но на деле никогда таким не был, Джон это прекрасно знал.

Шерлоку не было все равно, только все его переживания — они были для могилы Мэри, может быть, немного для миссис Хадсон и, разумеется, для самого Шерлока. Но не были для Джона, теперь не были. И у Шерлока продолжалась жизнь без него, Джона, обычная нормальная жизнь, даже радостная порой. Может быть, он покупал те пирожные для миссис Хадсон, которой хотел сделать приятное. Потому что она оставалась рядом и была для Шерлока близким человеком. А он, Джон — больше не был. Бывший друг. Бывший блогер. Джон сам прогнал его и не хотел видеть, сам отказался, сам оттолкнул… Почему же теперь было так тяжело и больно?.. Почему теперь хотелось, чтобы они стояли там, на могиле Мэри, рядом?.. Чтобы Шерлок разделил с ним свои переживания, а не сбегал через минуту дурацкого разговора ни о чем. 

Чтобы Шерлок вернулся к нему, Джону, потому что по-прежнему был ему нужен, и тогда, когда Джон кричал, злился и прогонял прочь — был нужен. И тогда, когда Шерлок «воскрес из мертвых» и Джон так же злился на него — был нужен. И Джон сердился, обижался на то, что его не было рядом. Что он притворялся покойником, что не защитил Мэри… Джон мог бы сказать «мне так плохо без тебя, пожалуйста, будь здесь», а вместо этого просто прогнал. И ни один ученый не придумал способа, как перестать быть идиотом, не изобрел лекарства, чтобы давать таким, как Джон. Что ж, зато Шерлоку без него неплохо, даже хорошо. А Джон — сам виноват.

В коридоре перед кабинетом, где заседала этическая комиссия, лак на паркете возле сидений был несколько вытерт. Видимо, не один врач тут сначала садился и тут же вскакивал в нервном ожидании, снова садился и принимался протирать лак носком туфли, задумчиво перебирая в голове минувшие прегрешения. Хотя Джон не мог понять, как такое случилось с ним: он выписывал лекарства мистеру Симмонсу, отлично помня об его аллергии, и известие об отеке Квинке, вызванном лекарствами, было как гром среди ясного неба. Симмонса, правда, спасли, зато врачебная репутация Джона изрядно пошатнулась.

Он снова стукнул ногой об паркет, подумал: «Я изображаю Шерлока с этим домыслами про лак, но на самом деле очевидно, что тут все нервничают, учитывая, что могут лишиться врачебной лицензии», — и его мысль сама собой скакнула к Шерлоку.

Тот бы разобрался с делом за пятнадцать минут, а не мурыжил его месяц, как эти. Пока длилась вся отвратительная история с мистером Симмонсом, Джон несколько раз даже порывался позвонить своему другу. «Бывшему другу», — мысленно поправил он себя. Так и не позвонил, только тупо таращился на телефон несколько минут, а потом откладывал в сторону. Хорош бы он был: я сказал, что не хочу иметь с тобой дела и принимать от тебя помощи, но извини, теперь очень надо… Джон почувствовал, что у него горят лицо и уши, и покосился на женщину, сидящую напротив. Вид у нее был осуждающий. Видимо, она решила, что Джон убил пациента на операционном столе, поэтому теперь у него такой виноватый и скорбный вид. 

Но Джон убил не человека, он убил дружбу. Впрочем, позвони он Шерлоку, тот, разумеется, помог бы, в этом Джон почти не сомневался. Потому что это в натуре Шерлока — помогать, не ожидая ничего в ответ. Он спасал Мэри, хотя она в него стреляла, он вытаскивал Джона из костра, хотя он в тот момент так глупо и зло обижался, он так делал постоянно, всего сразу и не упомнишь. А Джон вдруг возложил на него вину за смерть Мэри, будто Шерлок впрямь господь бог, и теперь уже ничего не вернешь… Хотя сам терял пациентов на войне и мог бы понять. Вот и мистера Симмонса чуть не потерял — из-за глупой случайности. «Пожалуй, если бы меня лишили лицензии, это было бы даже справедливо: я ведь точно так же поступил с Шерлоком», — мрачно подумал Джон.

Тут в коридоре раздалось громовое:

— Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, последуйте на заседание… — и горестные мысли о Шерлоке разлетелись невидимыми осколками по всему коридору.

— На тебе перчатки, так что продолжай держать какао, а дверь я сама могу открыть. В каком кармане ключи?

Разумеется, Ирэн могла бы и подержать горячие стаканы, но зачем, когда можно воспользоваться случаем и лишний раз облапать Шерлока, который был явно не против?

— В нагрудном, — к ее удовольствию, буркнул Шерлок.

Совершенно не собираясь скрывать, что ей нравится сам процесс, Ирэн неторопливо развязала его шарф и запустила ладонь за лацкан пальто, принявшись рыться в кармане. 

— М-м-м, а вот и ключи, — наконец довольно промурлыкала она и тут же поинтересовалась: — А наручники в каком?

— Зачем тебе?.. — поинтересовался Шерлок, удивленно приподняв бровь.

— На всякий случай, наручники — нужная вещь, мало ли, когда и для чего могут понадобиться, — весело ответила Ирэн и, отперев дверь, вошла внутрь, толкнув ее бедром.

— Кажется, всех преступников мы уже поймали и новых не предвидится… — рассудительно заметил Шерлок, заходя следом.

Ирэн поставила уже слегка промаслившийся пакет с едой на стол, а Шерлок опустил туда же их какао.   
— Какие запахи, — почти пропела Ирэн. — И преступника поймали, у меня ощущение, что сегодня почти Рождество!

— А по-моему, Рождество уже прошло, и остается лишь убирать дом от хвои и оберток, — проворчал Шерлок, — начинается скука.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — пообещала Ирэн, — А пока что можем себя порадовать за то, что отлично справились с этим делом.

— Между прочим, ты и вправду хорошо справилась, — сообразил похвалить ее Шерлок, доставая из пакета коробку с лапшой. — Так и знал, что из тебя выйдет отличная наживка для серийного убийцы!  
Ирэн довольно усмехнулась, отхлебнув какао, и облизнула губы, на которых осталось немного пенки.

— Я старалась! Даже волосы перекрасила. Снова! — явно гордясь этим свершением, заявила она, тряхнув медно-рыжими прядями. — Хотя можно было обойтись и париком.

Снова отпив какао, она уселась на стол рядом с Шерлоком и погладила его ладонью по плечу. Она всегда так делала, и Шерлок начинал приходить к выводу, что ей просто нравится его трогать.

— Он мог догадаться, что это парик, и тогда ничего бы не получилось, — серьезно ответил он. — С серийными убийцами особенно важна тщательность в деталях, тем более если детали — это признаки их типа жертвы.

Шерлок невольно принялся разглядывать ее волосы, пока говорил — и неожиданно подумал, что новый цвет ему нравится больше прежнего пепельно-русого, и, может быть, даже больше ее «натурального». Ирэн шло быть рыжей, так она выглядела еще… более Ирэн. Он тихо вздохнул и осторожно запустил пальцы ей в волосы, подумав, что, возможно, сейчас понимает, почему ей так нравится все время его трогать.

Дома Джона встречали Рози и взволнованная Молли. «Почти как семья», — с горечью подумал он и проглотил это про себя. Молли не виновата, как и Шерлок. Вместо того он поспешил обрадовать ее известием, что его оправдали, так как ошибку допустил сам пациент.

Но на душе было паршиво. Почему-то оттого, что все благополучно решилось, Джон себя чувствовал еще более виноватым перед Шерлоком. Будто не понес заслуженного наказания. И он отчаянно суетился: суетливо переоделся в домашнее, скидывая галстук, который Шерлок когда-то обозвал ужасным и который так мешал Джону все это время, суетливо заварил чай и суетливо предложил посидеть с ним Молли. Будто он куда-то бежал и уже не успел, но прекратить спешить не мог.

Впрочем, усевшись и сделав несколько глотков горячего чая, Джон немного успокоился. Они обсудили заседание комиссии, поговорили про Рози, потом — про то, как идут дела у Молли на работе, и на этом месте Джон наконец не выдержал.

— А у Шерлока как дела? Он же наверняка в морг заходит… Вы давно виделись? — будто бы между прочим спросил он.

Молли замерла, не успев донести чашку до рта, и растерянно заморгала, пытаясь сообразить, как лучше ответить, когда Джон спустя столько времени вдруг спросил о Шерлоке. Непонятно, с чего, непонятно, почему сейчас — да еще и так, будто все было нормально, и он просто спрашивал об их общем хорошем знакомом. Хотя, конечно, они оба знали Шерлока хорошо, но что отношения разорваны, знали еще лучше! Может, Джон решил мириться? Молли была бы рада, так как вся эта ситуация добавляла тяжести в и без того непростую жизнь после смерти Мэри. В конце концов она ответила так же обыденно, как Джон. Или попыталась. Молли боялась, что опять сбилась на свой обычный беспомощный лепет.

— Обычно, расследует серийные убийства. Какой-то маньяк убивает рыжих девушек, вот Шерлок как раз приходил осматривать последнюю жертву. Два дня назад.

Тут она растерянно замолчала, не зная, стоит ли говорить о том, что Шерлок вел себя совсем как обычно, будто вообще ничего не случилось, и даже немного ей нахамил, а потом принес кофе вместо извинений. Словом, Молли бы сказала, что Шерлок в полном порядке, и даже хорошо себя чувствует. Но Джон, похоже, считал иначе.

— И что, с тех пор он не появлялся?.. — обеспокоенно спросил он.

— Не-е-ет, — протянула Молли, подумав, что все-таки стоило сказать про кофе и все остальное. — Зачем бы? Больше пока никого не убили… — она смущенно замолчала, подумав, что фраза вышла какой-то бестактной.

Джон, однако, не обратил на это никакого внимания, он вскочил из-за стола, будто укушенный, ткнул в Молли пальцем и спросил:

— Посидишь с Рози еще немного?

— Конечно, разумеется, — закивала она. — А… ты куда?..

— На Бейкер-стрит, — ответил Джон уже в дверях и, едва ли не выбежав в коридор, принялся поспешно натягивать куртку.

Он не был уверен, что его помощь нужна Шерлоку, еще меньше он был уверен в том, что Шерлок будет рад его видеть, но сидеть спокойно и думать, как он там один ищет опасного маньяка, Джон не мог. И возможно, если он вовремя придет на помощь, им все-таки удастся помириться? Хотелось бы верить, но даже если не так, Джон мог оказаться полезен Шерлоку. 

Мог быть нужен.


End file.
